Drunken abuse
by Friedseeweed
Summary: I suck at titles. Sorry bout that. OK! This is about Kaoru the girls don't have powers dealing with her drunken dad... It will include the RRBz at some point, mainly KaoruxButch, bout it will include the other pairs, of course. Suck at summaries to. That's nice. FIRST FAN-FIC! HATERS DON'T GET TACOS!
1. Chapter 1

_ A little girl sat, bored, in the hall. Her younger twin brothers were playing with rockets. She heard screaming. Her little brothers stopped playing and looked at her with worried faces. She smiled calmly at them and walked over to them and started playing with them. After a few more minutes, they heard crying. She jumped up and ran into the room, with her brothers following her slowly. She walked over to the little cradle, looked in, and smiled down at the little pnik bundel. She went over to her dad. He was sitting next to her mom, holding her hand with his head down. She noticed something odd._

_ "Hey Dad, why is Mom so pale?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Dad? Are you ok?"_

_ "... It's because of that... thing..."_

**~No one's pov~**

Kaoru sat straight up in bed. Her hands instantly reached to both sides of her. She felt 3 small, warm bodies breathing calmly. She signed in relife and slipped out of bed. As she crept down the beaten up hallway, she could smell alchohal and smoke. He was there, sprawled out the couch, with a bottle of beer haging out of his hand. It slipped out, breaking amongst the much other broken glasses. Her eyes went wide and she ran back the the sleeping figures. She quickly got them up and dressed them.

"What? Where's Dad?" asked Aki. He was Kaoru's little brother. Him and his twin, Aoi, are 14. They were 3 when their mom died. He had messy, dark green hair. His deep green eyes were filled with worry.

"Bastard was drunk again." answered and 16 yr old Kaoru. Her hair was raven, like her mom's. She was the oldest, and healthiest. The others were pale and weak.

"Oh God..." whispered Aoi, who was now awake. He looked exactly like Aki, but his attitude was completely different from his twin's. He was calm and not very violent. His brother on the other hand, he was violent and filled with hate. If Kaoru let him, he would probably be trying to be the crap outta their dad. Of course, only trying. Their dad was strong, a drinker, and mad as hell. At their little sister.

"I need you to get Shin up and out of here." she said with a straight voice.

"Ok, but what about you?" questioned Aoi. He knew the answer, he just hated it.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going to sneak you guys breakfest. Aki, don't try anything stupid, got it?" she said firmly at Aki.

"Now's not time to argue with him, Kaoru, just be careful, ok?"

"Of course, little brother!" she said with her famous smirk. Aki just rolled his eyes.

"G-guys?"

"Shin! We need to get outta here, like, now!" said Aki. Kaoru now rolled her eyes and looked at Shin with concern.

"Are you ok, Shin? The scratch doesn't hurt much now, does it?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"What about her?!" said Aki angrily "Did he try it again when he was drunk last night?!"

"Aki-" Aoi said as he looked behind his twin in fear.

"Imma kill him..." muttered Aki

"AKI!" Aoi was now screaming.

"WHAT?!"

"RUN!" shouted Kaoru as she pushed them behind her and out the window (A/N It's a low one story, so don't worry xD)

**Shin's P.O.V**

"RUN!" shouted Kaoru as she pushed us out the window. As we ran, I heard bangs and breaking glass. I started to cry. This is all my fault. I killed Mom. If it wasn't for me, Kaoru wouldn't be beaten instead of us, and _HE _wouldn't try to "get lucky" with her everytime he was drunk. We were still running full speed.

"THERE'S MIYAKO'S HOUSE!" yelled Aki. We all ran as fast as we could to try to get to her.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I heard a knocking at my door. I ran as fast as I could and hurried them inside.

"Are you guys ok? Aoi, what happened?!" I said breathlessly.

"We're fine, thanks to Kaoru again." he said with his arm around Shin's shoulders trying to comfort her. They had a few cuts, but they were fine other than that.

"I'll tell you! He tried to rape her last night! AGAIN!" Aki screamed.

"You guys! What happened this morning! Specifically!" I said in a worried tone.

"I-I woke up a-and h-he came in a-and tried to hit Aki with a beer bottle, b-but Kaoru pushed us behind her a-and got hit!" Shin said through tears. The poor girl would be the worst abused if Kaoru wasn't there. Her dad blames her for his wife's death. That's why her name is Shinagami. It means God of Death. We just call her Shin. Kaoru had alway, always jumped infront of her to take the punched and kicks. That's why she was so strong. Not to fight back, but to endure the glass and sticks. She looked healthy. But really, she has big purple brusies and long red cuts all over. No one knew her situation but me and Momoko.

"I'll call Momoko over, and we'll get you guys ready for school." I said trying to calm down Shin.

"Ok. Thank you again, Miyako."

"Anytime, Aoi. Shin, come on. I'll get you a bath ready."

"T-thank you, Miyako."

"Can I get something to eat?" asked Aki. Aoi glared at him, but I giggled.

"Of course!"

**In the bathroom (she already called Momoko)**

I was turning on the water for Shin's bath when I heardher in doorway.

"Miyako, I'm worried abour Kauro."

"I'm sure she's fine, Shin. She's strong. She won't give in." I said assuringly. I've known Kaoru since she was 5, when her mother died. She had been so strong for Aki, Aoi, and Shin. Suddenly, I hear loud crying. I got up from the tub and went to the crying Shin. She'd collapsed to her knees.

"This is all my fault!" she cried between sobs. "If I were never born, Kaoru would be healthy, and be living a normal life!"

"Shin, i-"

"I just know Kaoru hates me!"

"Shin! Kaoru doesn't hate you! She loves you and your brothers so much a mother would be jealous!"

*sniff* "I know, but-"

I heard a loud bang and Aki and Aoi scream. I told Shin in a clam voice for her to stay there. She nodded and started to cry again. I ran down the stairs pulling out the pistol that Kaoru gavve me incase this happened. I turned the corner into the living room and saw...

**~heeheee, cliffhanger! Alright, so I know I'm new and I know it sucks. Sorry about that... ahha... anywho! I need to know if you guys liked it or not, because I won't continue if you all hate it! Oh, and bye the way, i gotta taco. For you. If you liked it.~**


	2. Character Looks and such!

HELLO! YAY! You now get a... drum roll... COOKIE! YYYAAAAYYYY! Ok, so character description! NOTE: The picture links are on my profile thingy!

KAORU: Tall, around 5' 8, black messy hair to her shoulders, lime green eyes, she has calmed down since she was a kid, only got mad at her dad, loves her little bros and sister, kinda laid back, she still jokes around with everyone, to make them feel better, and yeah, pretty, amazing curves, d-cup, has lots of scars on her back... I think that would be important to mention...

MIYAKO!: Short, about 5' 4, long, blond hair about to her waist, sky blue eyes, still sweet and caring, lives alone in a big, nice house (bills and such paid off), really pretty, amazing curves, b-cup, loves kaoru and momoko like super close sisters.

MOMOKO!: Medium height, about 5'6, red hair down to her waist now, baby pink eyes, mature, smart, (forget about her liking sweets so much, she still loves them, on a more appropriate level), lives with her sister and mom, also a big, nice house, pretty, amazing curves, c-cup, loves kaoru and miyako like her own sister (which is a lot)

BUTCH!: Tall (like his bros), 5' 10, 17 yrs old, black hair still in a ponytail, the pony tail goes down in between his shoulder blades, forest green eyes, kinda out there, a loner, ignores al his fangirls (and a few boys xD), lives with his bros in a HUGE mansion, hawt, loves his bros, but is annoyed by them.

BOOMER!: 5'9, blond hair, spiked all around, I really don't know how to describe it, so look at the picture, sea blue eyes, sweet, ALWAYS sticking his hand out to help (it gets annoying), is nice the the fan people but annoyed by them, same house as Butch, hawt and a little baby cute at the same time, loves his bros, but hugs them to annoy them.

BRICK!: 5'10, maroon hair, hard to say the hair style, all I can say is he lost the hat, dark red eyes, calm, mature, loves to read, is polite to the fan people, but never really pays attention to them when he's in a building away from them, same house, hawt, TOTALLY ROCK AND ROLL! (all his bros are HINT HINT)

Aoi and Aki: (the description goes for both) 5'5, messy dark green hair, green eyes, they are weak and pale, they get that from their mom, that's why she died, 14 yrs old

Aoi likes to read and is calm, unless his dad touches Shin. He likes to read, and often goes over to Momoko's because of her books. He's responsible so he knows most of "medical help"

Aki is jumpy and violent, HATES his dad, always wants to help Kaoru, but she won't let him. He likes going into the woods to "his" tree. He has a quick temper, like Kaoru is when others hurt anyone close to her.

Shin!: 5'3, 11 yrs old, black hair, green eyes, looks like her mom, thin and pale. Her name is actually Shinagami, meaning god of death. Guess who named her. Daddy did. Of course, he didn't care what gender the name was. His wife is dead. Why should he care about the little demon. ANYWHO! Everyone calls her Shin because Kaoru doesn't like calling her Shinagami. As you could tell, blames herself. For everything. It's sad, really.

OK! That's all. If I'm missing any, oops! Sorry for rambling. I tend to do that. I'll try to get out the stroy today, but I might not. The only life I have is on the computer. It could bring me to tears. NOT REALLY! I LOVE LIFE ON THE INTERNET! See, I'm rambling again. BACK ON TOPIC! You all get a digital taco. Eat it with pride. Now I shall explain some things! They share a bed, Kaoru and her siblings. Kaoru can't fight back at her dad, cause if she does, he'll beat them more. And more. And more. With her tied up watching. Sad, sad day. RRBz COME IN IN THE NEXT ONE! YAY!


	3. Chapter 2

Shin's P.O.V

I heard the crash. Miyako told me to stay here. Of course I did to a certain degree, I wanted to see who it was. Then I hear my... dad.

"Oh, no, Kaoru!" I whisper as I start to cry. I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't.

Miyako's P.O.V

How did he get here! Oh no, he was drunk last night! HE HAS A HANGOVER! This is not good. Hangover, no Kaoru, and he has a knife with blood on it. Oh no no no no no... I hold up the gun and he just smirks.

"Go ahead you little bitch, shoot, I dare you." he said menicingly, he knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. The gun was shaking. Like in the movies. I couldn't. Then, he quickly kicked the gun outta my hand, and pushed me to the ground.

"I don't think I'm gonna use this knife yet, I'll just beat you." he said with his evil smile. I don't know how those kids would live with him. I was under him and he was stepping on my wrist. It really hurt... I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. I never got it. I opened one eye to see Kaoru's face over mine. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"You stupid bitch! You can't protect everyone forever! I'll have mercy, and stop now. Don't expect this next time." he sneered. Then he left. Just walked out of the door.

"KAORU!" screamed Aoi.

"Yeah, Aoi, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kaoru questioned. She was just to protective over her brothers.

"Of course we are, stupid! WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVE GLASS IN YOUR BACK AND CUTS THE SIZE OF CANADA ON YOUR ARM!" yelled an annoyed Aki. He was protective to, and showed it in his own little way.

"I'm fine, we need to get you guys out of here. Miyako, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to come here, of all places! Are you ok?" questioned Kaoru.

"Yes, I'm fine, but where will you guys go?" I asked back.

"My work, I gotta go today, apparently there's some big rock band there. Hansuke said he needed my help, so I'll just take them there. Hey, where's-"

"KAORU!"

"... Shin. Hey, come on, we gotta get dressed and go to Hansuke's." Just now, I noticed what they were wearing.

Shin was wearing a siple dress to her knees. It use to be white, but now it was covered in dirt. It was torn up at the legs, but it looked quite nice on her. Her hair was down and wild, surrounding her face. Aki was in a sweat shirt and jeans. His sweat shirt was blood red, and his jeans had cuts and some dried blood on them. Aoi had on a blue t-shirt and the same jeans as Aki. His shirt had some holes, and his jeans were covered in dirt. Both of their hair was wild and dirty. Kaoru was in a tank top, and ripped up jean shorts. Her hair was a mess and the cuts on her arms were dirty.

"You guys are going to take a bath, first. Then you can go."

"But Miyako-"

"No buts, Kaoru. Bath!"

"Oh, alright. Aki, if anyone comes in, beat the crap outta them, got it?"

"Aye, cap'in!" Aki said, saluting. Kaoru just laughed a little and ruffeled his hair. I dragged her upstairs and shoved her into the bathroom.

"I'll lay some clothes out for you." I smiled evily. She just looked fake scared and started the bath. I giggled and walked out.

Momoko's P.O.V (after Kaoru's dad (named Moui) attacked Miyako)

I started to run over. Miyako's house was about a 20 minute walk. Her voice sounded urgent. "Please be ok, Miyako!"

"Oh, Miyako's just fine. But you won't be."

"WHAA?!"

"Hello, Momoko. I hear you've been helping my pathetic excues of a daughter."

"Shin is not pathetic! You are, you drunken rhino!"

"Say that again, you little slut!"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION, ARE YOU HELPING THAT WHORE OF A KID?"

"YES, I AM!"

"Heh heh, looks like someone made a little mistake." He grinned evily while cracking his knuckels. This is NOT good.

Aoi's P.O.V

"Hey Miyako, isn't Momoko suposed to be over?" Aki questioned Miyako.

"Yes, why?" I suddenly knew why.

"You called her about 30 minutes ago. It takes 20 to get here."

"Oh no... KAORU!" Miyako screamed. I can't believe this. Moui going after Miyako and Momoko. That bastard.

"What's wrong, Miyako?" Kaoru said walking down the stairs. She looked a lot better.

"I CALLED MOMOKO 30 MINUTES AGO AND SHE STILL ISN'T HERE!"

"Oh God..." She said with a look of dread, and she took off running.

**AT THE SAME TIME AS MOMOKO AND MOUI TALKING!**

?'s P.O.V

"Come on lazy ass get up!" I heard my brother scream at my other one. "WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

"Ok, ok, sheez, Brick. Where we going today?" inquired my brother.

"WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE CALLED NEW TOWNSVILLE!" I screamed happily.

"Boomer, dude, take it down I'm still asleep!"

"Oops, sorry Butch!" I said. We had to get going now. Or else the fan girls would come and we would be more late than usual. We all got dressed and hoped into the limo. I was wearing an electric blue shirt with black stripes going up and down, and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black jordans. Brick was wearing a white t-shirt with a sleeveless red hoodie, baggy jeans, and red soulja boy shoes. Butch was wearing a tight dark green shirt, baggy jeans with chains hanging out, and black heavy combat boots with chains. We where going to play in the New Townsville Mall. Not a very big gig, but whatever. As we pulled out, I heard some girl scream "THE RRBS ARE COMING OUT!" and soon I was engulfed in the fan crazy group of girls that filled up my entire street. I looked out and smiled. Brick just kept reading. Butch was looking out with a bored expresion.

**Three minutes later:**

The good thing about our fans is they leave quickly. Their gone and we're now driving into a nice looking neighbor hood. I saw a red headed girl on the ground and some man about to beat her. He looked huge.

Butch's P.O.V

Man, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. Nothing, at, all. "STOP THE CAR!" I heard Boomer scream. "Dammit little brother, what now, a kitten stuck in a tree?!"

"NO YOU IDIOT SOME GIRL IS ABOUT TO BE KILLED!"

"What?" said Brick, the dumb ass finally looked up from his book.

"LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!" he screamed. We both look out and see a muscular man with messy dark green hair standing over a red head. The man was wearing a white wife beater and jeans. The girl was wearing a whtie skirt that reached her knees and a tight pink shirt. She looked scared and a little worried. Boomer was out of the car and running over. The man was bringing his fist down. Then a pretty girl came out of no where and threw her body down over the red head.

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INSIST ON DOING THIS EVERYTIME!" "Because I'm not going to let you hurt people just because you can't get a grip on life." she retaliated. Me and Brick were now out of the car. The man spoke again.

"Well, you little bitch, I'm not going to go easy on you. And once you're gone, I'm taking down your whorish sister!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T KILL KAORU!" I heard a sweet voice say, and I saw a blonde girl running over. She had on a jean skirt and a white shirt. She had two boys about 14 running behind her and a girl about 11 running behind them.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" said a boy with dark green hair, like him.

"Or what?" he said with a smirk walking over to them. "Your gonna cry?"

"Don't touch them!" I heard the one with black hair say. She was running over and stood between the two. She had on a neon green t-shirt and baggy jeans. Her arms were covered in fresh cuts. Long and bloody.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" I heard Boomer scream. That kid is gonna get us killed.

"None of your buisness, short fry." He said angirly.

"I think it is, _sir_" I said, with a sarcastic emphisis on sir.

"You asked for it, kid" he said walking over.

"Uh, Butch, can you, ya know, get that thing?" Brick whispered over. I smirked and went to the car to get... it.


	4. Chapter 3

**AH MY CHEESE I AM SOOOO HYPER AHHHHHHHH HA! TWO IN ONE DAY! I WILL LET IN ON A SECRET! WOOOO HOOOOO! It ain't a gun. HA! It's...**

NO ONE'S P.O.V  
Butch walked to the limo and pulled out an amp and electric guitar. He smiled evily and plugged it in. Then... WHHHAAAAAAAAMMM! He had cranked the amp up to max and played a chord. Everyone fell down and Kaoru covered Shin's ears. Once the sounds died down, Kaoru's head was ringing. She helped up Shin and the boys up and went to help Momoko and Miyako up. Once the two girls were up they ran up to the boys.  
"Are you guys really the RRBs?!" screamed Momoko.  
Brick just laughed a little and nodded.  
"Thanks for saving us!" Miyako giggled.  
"SURE THING!" Boomer smiled big. Butch just looked over to Kaoru.  
"Hey, is he ok?" Momoko asked. She was a big fan, so she knew he didn't partake in much of anything besides music.  
"Uh... I'm not sure..." Brick said worried. Boomer just smiled even bigger.  
"Brick, I think Butchie-boy has a crush." Boomer said with a evil look.

BUTCH'S P.O.V  
This Kaoru girl was checking over the other little girl and the boys when she looked like she remembered something. "MOMOKO!" she screamed.  
"What is it Kaoru, are you ok, did it hurt too much?" the red head said frantically. I guess she's Momoko.  
"Well, are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" she said with more worry.  
"Kaoru, of course. In case you forgot, he punched you pretty hard. Not to mention, you didn't cover your ears when Butch did the guitar thing. You covered Shin's ears instead."  
"Yeah, Kaoru, you should really start worring about yourself a little more. You can't keep this up forever." inquired Miyako.  
"I can't, not until he's dead or in jail forever." She fired back. It looks like that Kaoru chick really hates him.  
"But Kaoru! You..." Momoko started. "What time is it?"  
"Why?" the blonde asked.  
"Don't you have work today Kaoru?" Momoko said.  
"... OH SHIT!" she said snapping, out of a worried face into paniced one. She took off running with the kids right behind her.

NO ONE'S P.O.V  
"What was that about?" Boomer asked with a confused face.  
"Oh, well, umm... Momoko? Care to take this one?" Miyako said.  
"Er... well... Kaoru's dad is an alcoholic..." started Momoko.  
Miyako bumped in, "And he beats-"  
"Tries to!" intturupts Momoko.  
Miyako resumes "Yes, TRIES to beat her younger brothers and sister. Kaoru covers them. Of course, he still gets some cuts on the kids...  
"Why is he like that? Wouldn't her mom stop that?" Brick said.  
"Her mom died during labor to the little girl. Her dad blames the little girl for his wife's death." Momoko answers.  
"Kaoru used to be happy. She smiled all the timeShe was tough, but still cared about her little brothers a lot. She didn't take anything from anyone. Then her mother died, and Kaoru's dad became an alcoholic. She took on so much responsibility..." Miyako said with tears in her eyes.  
Momoko put her arm around Miyako to comfort her.  
"Well why doesn't she fight back?" Butch asked.  
"We don't know, she just doesn't. She has the strength to, and she certianly wants to." said Momoko.  
"Everytime we ask she gets a sad look and we don't push and farther..." cried Miyako.  
"Uh, guys? I think we need to go, like, now," said Boomer.  
"Oh crap, he's right! Bye girls!" Brick said.  
"WAIT! What's you names?" Asked Boomer  
"I'm Miyako she's Momoko and the raven haired girl is Kaoru!" Miyako said, happy again.  
"Ok, bye Miyako and Momoko!" said Boomer. The boys got into the limo and went to the resturaunt they were suppose to eat at. Some place called Hansuke's?

NAHA! I might post the next one tomorrow. Once more, I don't have a life. So you all are lucky. Naha. Forever alone...


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! Como esta!? More spanish words! This is chapter 4! This (I hope) will be totally ROCK AND ROLL!

**Aki's P.O.V**

We were running as fast as we could to get to Hansuke's. Kaoru is late, and if we don't get there soon, she'll loss her job. Then Dad won't get his alcohol, then he'll try to beat Shin, and beat Kaoru instead. When we finally got there, we couldn't get in. There were fan girls all over the place, and we couldn't get through. Even if we could, I know that the doors were locked, because there was a limo. A big, long limo. I think I've seen it before... But my thoughts were interrupted as Aoi said something.

"Aki, Shin, we'll get in through the venaltion vents, unlock the back door, and slid Kaoru in got it?" Shin and I nodded. I get to break into something. SWEET! Aoi continued. "And Kaoru, go around and wait at the back door, got it?" She simply nodded slowly and spoke, "Just be careful, ok guys?" We all nodded and took off.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I started to calmly walk over to the side part of Hansuke's. When I got there, I saw three hooded figures. I kept the bored expression and spoke to them. "I hope you all are new here, only employees are allowed back here."

One of them looked up and I saw blond hair. He screamed something about a crazy fan girl and ran to the door and started to beat on it. Another looked up and walked over to his blond brother, smaked his head, and said something about being an idiot. Then one with red hair pulled back his hoodie and spoke to the two.

"Boomer, you are an idiot. She's obviously an employee. Butch, don't be so violent. Bommer can't help being an idiot." Just as he finished, the door opened and the blond, who must be Boomer, fell in. The moron was leaning on the door. To make it worse, he landed on Shin.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"SHIN!" screamed Kaoru. I don't know how I remembered her name. I usually don't remember names. Oh well. I could just swear I've heard that name before, though. I reached over and picked up Boomer by his collar and threw him aside and helped the girl up. Suddenly, she froze up. She just stood there, then looked at Kaoru with a scared face. I turned around, and there was none other than our old... friend. Guess he got out of jail.

**Sorry it's short! And sucks! I'll make the next one nice and long! And post it tonight or tomorrow! I swear it! MI SILLA ES MUCHO FEO! Spanish, never gots old. Haha. WHAT'S UP WITH THE WHOLE JAIL THING?! Haha, the next one will be soooo long, to explain everything... If you don't get anything in the next one or the past ones ask and you shall be answered! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hola! I'm coming home from school! I'M SO HAPPY! SCHOOL IS SO BORING! So, on with the tale of the story from a book in my mind. I have no clue what I just said.

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

"So, I see you broke out." Boomer said, obviously terrified.

"Broke out? Oh, no, blondie, the guards let me out!" said... the jailbird.

"I find that hard to believe." Brick said, getting mad.

"Too bad, cause they were sleeping right infront of me, I snatched the keys, slipped out like butter." snickered the guy.

"You can either go back to jail, or I'll take you there in a coffin." I said through clenched teeth. He just laughed then smirked.

"Now why would you do that, Butchie boy?" He said, still smirking.

"Don't be stupid! You killed our parents!" screamed Brick. He was losing it.

"And Butch's bestfriend!" screamed Boomer. Gotta love that idiot.

"PSH! Butch, do you even remember her name?" smirked that bastard.

"..."

"Butch, do you? Don't tell me... you forgot her..." questioned Boomer and Brick.

"If I... remembered her name, I would still be locked up in my room." I said, looking down.

"See? What's the point of going back?" he said, still smirking. I was getting mad again. Madder, in fact. "If no one remembers her, why should I turn myself in?" he said, oblivious to me turning to him. "He doesn't even care about the little bit-" I couldn't take it anymore. I was on top of him, with my hands around his neck. I said in my darkest voice, "Don't talk about Kaoru like that." Everyone gasped.

I heard Miyako and Momoko say "Kaoru? If she's your friend then that means..."

"BRICK?!" screamed Momoko.

"BOOMIE!" smiled Miyako. They both had their arms around my brother's necks, my brothers hugging them back with big smiles on their faces.

"B-butch?" said Kaoru.

"Wait... you're... you are..." I stuttered. I couldn't believe it.

"BUTCH!" she said smiling really big. She ran over and tackled me. We both laughed as we got up. It was so good to hear her laugh again. We stopped as fast as we started.

"Then that means you're..." she started. Then her eyes got wide. "ACE!" She glared at him while he seemed shocked, but he regained his composure and smirked.

"Guys, I think we should get inside..." Boomer whispered.

"Whys that, blondie?" said Ace, still smirking. Boomer didn't respond. Instead, he pointed a shaking finger over to the crowd of fan girls, looking at us.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"We should probably get in..." said Kaoru. I pushed everyone inside and locked the door.

**Everyone is sitting down now and talking. Ace, well he's sorta tied up... with rope... in a janitor's closet... heehee...**

**Butch's P.O.V**

"So, what happend after I blacked out? And I guess, got amnesia..." asked Kaoru.

"Well..." (A/N the story will be told in flashback mode. So _italic _is his flashback)

_ It started out like any normal day. The three year old Miyako and Boomer collecting flowers, three year old Brick and Momoko reading a book, and three year old Kaoru and I wrestling around. My mom had called us in for lunch. We all took off running and sat down to a plate of mac and cheese. There was a knock at the door, so my dad went and answered it with my mom spying on him. Her face flushed and she turned quickly towards us. She scooted us all into another room. She put me, Brick, and Boomer in the hamper with me on top, and the girls in the closet under some clothes. She told us not to come out for anything, then walked back out. About 5 minutes later, after hearing a lot of screaming and breaking glass, I heard two gun shots. I heard Boomer start to cry, and something shuffel in the closet. Kaoru bolted out the door and I heard more crashing. I tried to get out, but Brick held my ancle, so I wasn't going anywhere. Then, the door opened. It showed some guy with deathly pale skin, almost green looking. He had a gun, and the butt of it was all bloody. He was wearing a torn up shirt and jeans. He turned away from us and started looking under things. I knew he was going to find us, so I came up with a plan. While he wasn't looking, I jumped out quietly, kicked his leg, and ran. He of course tried to catch me. I'm glad now that he ran out of bullets. I ran out the door and down the street, with him in close pursuit. I bolted up some steps, and into an official looking building. The idiot followed. It was a police station. He got caught, and I didn't want to stay, so I went back to the house. When I got there, it looked ransacked. Of course, it was. I saw my mom laying there, so I just left her be. I thought she was asleep. I was only 3, of course. My dad was in the same position. Then Kaoru, she was asleep, for real. Just knocked out. I saw Momoko, Miyako, and Boomer crying. I asked why. Brick looked at me like I was stupid, the screamed at me, "YOU IDIOT! MOM, DAD, AND KAORU ARE ALL DEAD!" I just looked dumbfounded. Kaoru. Dead. Mom, Dad, dead. I started to get teary-eyed but whipped them away. I just took evertyone outside, and walked to a neighbor's house. When we finally went back, Mom and Dad where covered, and Kaoru wasn't anywhere to be seen. So the police took Miyako and Momoko home, and found a temporary home for me and my bros. Years past, I still thought Kaoru was dead. We found out we could sing, really well. I learned guitar, Brick learned keyboard, and Boomer learned drums. A few years later, we started the RRBs. I had to forget Kaoru's name because everytime I thought of her name, I cried. Uncontrollably. Then, present time..._

She just looked shocked, as if it seemed odd she could forget all that. I was just happy she's not dead.

**NOTES! The boys never saw the girls again because when they got their new parents, they didn't have contact with the girls. They were three. Of course, Kaoru got together with Momoko and Miyako and they became closer. And yes! BUTCH REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED! He was three, yes, but come on. Sitting in hamper while your parents are shot? I would remember that too! xD Next one in the morrow! YAY! Oh, and by the way, I have a new idea for another. It will be better than this, though. I'll get it up in a while, though. So don't get too excited...yet.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola! I'm listening to a song! AN AWESOME SONG! LET YOU DOWN BY THREE DAYS GRACE IS AWESOME! XD**

**Butch's P.O.V**

Kaoru got over the shock and smiled big. It was kinda a sad smile, though... But I had to know something else right now. "So, Kaoru, what's with your dad?" Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sullen look. She started with when she ran out of the closet. **(Same dealio with Butchie boy, italics is the flash back.)**

_Once I had heard the gun shots, I ran out of the closet. When I got into the same room, I saw a guy with sickly pale skin, gross greasy hair in a ponytail, and torn up clothes with blood on them. I looked over to Butch's mom and dad. His dad was on his back, with Butch's mom crying over him. The green guy followed my gaze and shot Butch's mom in the head. I gasped and glared at him. He just smirked and walked over. I kicked him in his shin and tried to run, but he grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. He pointed the gun to me, and fired... but he was out of bullets. He got mad, picked me back up, hit the butt of his gun to my head, then dropped me. He headed to the room that Butch and the others were in. As I blacked out,I heard him say, "The names Ace, don't forget it." Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My mom was sitting in a chair, fast twin one year old brothers were in her arms, also fast asleep. I hadn't seen Dad, yet. I just went back to sleep. As it turns out, Dad was right there, behind me. I guess I didn't see him or something..._

_**2 years later! 5 yrs old**_

_I'm in hell. My mom died. I have to take care of a baby and 2 twin boys. Dad is a drunk retard and can't lift a finger, let alone a baby. I'm five years old and feeding a baby._

_**8 years later( of the same stuff, drunken father, little sister to take care of, blah blah blah.)13 yrs old**_

_I was wrong. When I said I was in hell when I was five, THIS is hell. Pure torture. My dad has went from a retarded drunk to a violent drunk. He beats Shin, at least, TRIES to beat Shin. I get in the way so he hits me instead of Shin. She's pale and weak like Mom. She would die if she got all the punches and kicks Dad gave me. But, anything to keep these kids alive..._

"And then you come in!" she said with a little smile.

"Kaoru?! Is that you? Are you ok? Too bruised again? Or can you help me lift this for me?" I heard someone scream from the back. Kaoru was looking that way and got up.

"I'm fine, Hansuke! I'll be right there!" she yelled at the opening door that leads to the kitchen, I guess. A chuby man about 45 came out wearing an apron with stains over it with messy light brown hair under a hair net. When he looked a Kaoru, his smile instantley vanished.

"Kaoru, you look horrible. Did he pull a _knife _on you?" the chubby guy asked. I guess his name is Hansuke, so he must be the owner.

"No, not really..." Kaoru trailed off.

"He just, you know, BEAT HER WITH A BEER BOTTLE!" one of the twin boys screamed. I looked at him with confusion, considering I've never seen him before and he seems to know what kind of shit Kaoru's in. She must have seen my face because she smiled a little, and talked. "Butch, I almost forgot. Meet my brothers and sister!" She put her hand on the head of the mad one. "This is Aki," she put her hand on the other twin, "Aoi," and she put her hand on the girl's head, "and this is Shin." Then she turned back to Hansuke and talked again. "Listen Hansuke, I know I look bad, but I feel fine. Besides, I need the money." So that's what up with her. So now I know what her deal is. Her dad is an alcoholic, he spends the money he earns on alcohol. Kaoru needs money to buy food and clothes from her brothers and sister.

I spoke up. "Kaoru, don't work today. Or, any other." She gave me a weird look. I just smiled a little. "Don't you know that we're famous? Swimming in money. Live in a mansion. Have tons of rooms..."

Brick caught on. "Oh, and plenty of food, not to mention TONS of extra clothes..."

Boomer just gave us a confused look. He is such an idiot.

**AHA! Sorry, late upload. Kinda... lost my brain train thing. BUT IT MIGHT BE ON TRACK! So guess what, I came up with like 3 more story ideas! And they're awesome. But Imma work on them and this for a while, and when I feel like it I'll upload it in later times. ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 7

Brick just stared at Boomer. He had to do the next thing. _WHACK_ "BOOMER YOU IDIOT KAORU CAN LIVE WITH US!" Man Brick can get evil. I love it when he does. It's so funny.

I almost forgot about Miyako and Momoko, until they spoke. "What?"

"Didn't you hear Brick's rant? He said it loud enough." Brick gave me an evil glare. I tried to hold in my laugh, but only half succeded.

"But I can't..." Kaoru whispered. This made me kinda mad. She can't stay, she'll die. For real this time.

"Why not? I'm not just going to stay swimming in money while you're working to death."

"I can't go because my dad's now after Momoko and Miyako, too." she whispered even lower. I gave her a funny look.

"You're kidding, right? This is such an easy fix. They can live with us, dumbass!" She glared and punched me really hard.

"OW!" I screamed. She can really punch.

"Get over it you big baby. And, I guess that could work. Miyako, Momoko, you good with it?"

They looked at each other and smiled really big. "Of course! It'll be good to catch up with Brick!"

"And I've been wanting to talk with Boomer!"

"Wait, what about Ace?" Damn you Boomer. I almost forgot about that green toad. Apperently my face darken over, because I felt someone hug me from the side. It was Kaoru. When did she give hugs?

Brick and Boomer gave her a funny look. She _never _gave hugs. Well, occacionly, to me, but that's it.

Miyako noticed our funny looks. "Kaoru's gotten more caring, since she was pretty much the kid's mom. And I guess she saw how dark you looked..." Kaoru was now off me and walking over to her brothers and sister.

"Are you guys ok with living with Butch?" she asked. They all nodded, rather excited. She smiled a little and turned to me. "We can leave right now." Everyone looked shocked, except Boomer.

He was just smiling. A really big, evil smile. "Unfortually, we have to stay at a hotel until we finish singing at the Townsville Mall."

I smirked. Brick looked down scratching the back of his head.

"So? You can just get another room for us." smirked Kaoru.

"But Kaoru, the hotel is small. And really nice. They don't have any rooms left." said Boomer, with a know-it-all face. I gotta admit, he has his moments.

Momoko blushed, Miyako smiled but tried to hide it, but Kaoru looked worried.

My smirk faded. "What's wrong Kaoru?"

She looked at me, the janitor's closet, then her brothers and sister.

"Oh, that... well, there's always the fold out couch..." I said.

Boomer gave me an evil look and Brick talked.

"Yeah, but it's kinda uncomfortable. It's weird, such a nice hotel and such shitty fold out couches..."

"Oh well, but like Boomer said, what about Ace? Should we turn him in?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, that would be smart. Me, Kaoru, Aki, and Aoi will take him there. Brick, Boomer, take the girls to the hotel and you guys get ready for the concert. Everyone cool with the plan?" Everyone nodded and we headed out.

**WITH ACE AND ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE! Still Butch's pov**

"I don't get why you morons don't just let me go. My times almost up, anyway."

"Shut up Ace, you have a death sentence, you bastard."

"Oh, tough little Butch. Unfortunatly, I broke out to do something important. I guess I can do it now, though."

With that, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He cut the ropes and dove for the nearest person, who was Aoi. He plunged the knife deep into his stomach and quickly ripped it up, still inside him. He was killed instantly. He dove towards the next one, who was Aki. He stuck the knife through the middle of his neck and ripped it foward. Kaoru's scream brought me back. I pounced on top of Ace and pinned him. I took the knife that he dropped and put it to his neck. Kaoru was crying hard and kneeling next to Aoi and Aki. Her face was in her hands and she was shaking. I looked back down to Ace and pressed it closer to his neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." I said with as much venom as I could muster.

He look really scared and studdered "C-come now B-butch,y-you can't k-kill m-me, you would g-get arrested!"

I smirked at this. Yeah, right! "You bastard, it'll be labled as self defense." With that I brought the knife down with a quick flick of the wrist, killing the bastard once and for all. I walked over to Kaoru and sat down next to her. I brought her onto my lap and let her cry on my shoulder. I sat there petting her hair for who knows how long.

In the distance, I hear a gun shot.

I have a bad feeling...

**AND SCENE! SO WHAT'D YA THINK!? Soo sorry, I had writer's block... for like, a day or something. Anyway! I wrote another story and **_**I**_** think it's pretty good. If you guys want me to post it, I will, but be warned, that means that this story will be updated every few days. So if you want me to post the story, I will. It'll be called **_**How to Kill a Demon**_**. So if you wanna read it, say so. **

**YOU GET A YUMMY FISH STICK! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**... I just noticed how short the stories are. I'm so sorry. Whenever I read a short story, I feel cheated. Now I feel like the **_**cheater**_**. I guess Imma have to change that... ;-; I feel like crying Dx**

**Momoko's P.O.V**

We just watched Kaoru walk away with Ace and the other boys. I turned to Shin and Miyako.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. They both nodded. I smiled then turned to Brick and Boomer. "Can we go now? I'm kinda tired after all of this." They nodded.

We thanked Hansuke and walked out the back door. "Why can't we take the limo?" complained Boomer.

"Becuase, little brother, we would get no where, what with all the fan girls crowding around."

"Oh, yeah. Ahha..."

Brick rolled his eyes and continued walking. I looked back and see Shin standing, looking down.

"Hey, Shin? Are you ok? You seem kinda down..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm ok, Momoko. Thanks."

"Well, ok. Come on, we don't want to be stuck out on the streets, let's go to the hotel room." I tried to smile and calm her down, but she gave me a fake smile and started walking. I sighed and let it go, for now. _When we meet up with Kaoru I'll ask her about it..._

"Hey, Momoko. Momoko!"

"Yeah, Brick?"

"You beeped out, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" I smiled.

"Hey, you two love birds! Come on, or we might be late for the concert!"

"Shut up Boomer!" Brick screamed. He was blushing... He looks really cute when he blushes. OH CRAP NOW I'M BLUSHING! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS!

"Um... guys... where's Shin?" Miyako asked timidly. OH GOD.

"OH GOD! SHIN! SHIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed frantically.

"Momoko calm down don't panic!" Brick said, hugging me from behind. Well, more like restraining me...

"I think we should split up... try and find her." Wow. Boomer said something helpful.

"Good idea, Boomer. I'll go with Momoko, and you go with Miyako. Sound good?" We all nodded and went off searching.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

"Hey Boomer, you don't think Kaoru's dad found her, do you?"

"I don't think so. She would have screamed or something. I think she just walked off..."

"But why would she?"

"I'm not sure, let's just work on finding her, ok?"

We kept walking in scilence until I heard a scream in the distnace.

"B-Boomer? W-what was that? I-it kinda sounded like K-Kaoru..."

"C-clam down, Miyako, I'm sure Butch was just being a perv or something..."

"A perv? He doesn't seem like that type..."

"Oh, believe me, he is. When we were younger, at least. Then we became famous, and girls started to annoy him."

"...Oh. BOOMER!"

"GAH! What, Miyako?"

I could feel myself start to cry. That couldn't be what I think it is... Shin never took that off for anything. She always kept it on...

"I-it's Shin's necklace... She never took it off. Boomer, I think she's in some serious trouble..."

**Momoko's P.O.V**

I really feel like it's my fault, I mean, something was up. She wouldn't just stop and stand there. She was thinking of something. I'm really worried she'll try something. I started to cry at the thought. Shin was like a little sister to me.

"SHIN!" I screamed through more than a few tears. We were walking on the sidewalk, towards Hansuke's. We headed that way while Miyako headed toward her (Miyako's) house. But right now, she could be anywhere.

Brick has been holding my hand the entire time, petting it with his thumb. It was claming me down a little, but not enough. I was crying really hard, but not making any noise. The last thing I wanted was for Brick to notice, we stop looking, and Shin gets farther away. Unfortunatly, while he was looking my way, and saw the tears.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm sure she's fine."

"I-I know, b-but she's b-been th-thinking about stuff lately..." I said through more tears. His eyes got wide and his mouth hung open a little.

"What will her dad do if she magnages to... you know."

"Well, he'll probably go after Aki and Aoi. Then Kaoru."

"After them? I know he won't stop there."

"Well, probably Miyako and me. Then anyone off the streets."

"That blood crazy bastard..." Brick mumbled, as we continued walking. It had been a good five minutes before we heard something like a scream. I stopped mid-step. I'd heard that scream far too many times.

"KAORU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, bursting into a new batch of tears, falling to my knees.

"MOMOKO! WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DID KAORU SCREAM?!"

I couldn't answer, I just kept crying, harder than I ever have in my life.

"Momoko, I'm sure it's nothing! Butch would protect her! I'm sure she's fine!" He said, kneeling on the ground. He pulled me into his chest and I kept crying. He just pet my head until I calmed down enough to talk.

"Karou's not the problem yet! She only screams like that when her brothers or sister are beaten and she can't stop her dad! I've never heard it that loud though! THAT MEANS SOMEONE'S..."

Brick's eyes got wide and he stood up, taking me with. "Momoko, we have to get going, now. We'll meet up with Boomer and Miyako. Let's go."

I nodded with tears still in my eyes and started to walk.

**No One's P.O.V**

The reds and blues met up at a corner. They started walking down the sidewalk, headed towards the hotel. They'd decided to rest for a minute or two, then get back to looking for Shin.

As they reached the hotel, they enter to see an amazing sight. They were looking at the eleven year old girl they had been searching for. She was asleep on the couch in the little lobby. Brick went up to the clerk to ask her about Shin.

They started talking and pointing and such.

Brick came back and explained the story, with a relieved look on his face. "She came in and asked for our room. The lady knew we were famous, so she just told her to wait over here until we come."

Everyone signed out in relife. Brick picked up the sleeping girl and went off to their room. Boomer followed, leaving Momoko and Miyako behind.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

We watched Boomer skip towards thier room. I turned to Momoko, seeing her with a worried face.

"Momoko? Did you hear Kaoru scream too?"

"Yeah, do you think something happened to Butch? I mean, he's the only one closer to her than us. And I know I would scream like that if something happened to Brick..."

"I know, but what about Aki and Aoi?"

"No, Kaoru would never let that happen..."

"You're right. Maybe it wasn't even Kaoru..."

"It probably wasn't. We should just forget about it."

"Ok. Come on, I wan't to see Boomie's room!"

"Boomie? Really?"

**AND scene. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! Alright, so wazzup. I liked this chapter. Nice and long, I think. Quick note! I got a lovely suprise for you lovelies. But I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll find out soon enough... ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola! I hope you like the new picture thingy for the series! It's not mine, though. I added color, that's all. And color you see, including the fuzzy frame thingy, is mine. The actual picture is by ~DuyguCanbek on deviantart. It's good, is it not? I think it's awesome.**

**No One's P.O.V**

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Miyako yelled through the bathroom door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

"Come on, I know it's bad news, but if your sister can get through it, you can. Come on out!" she coaxed.

Still no answer.

She sighed and called for Butch.

"What's up, Miyako."

"She won't come out. Could you pick the lock?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um... no. Do you know what Kaoru would do to me? SHE WOULD FREAKING KILL ME!" Butch's scream attracted the others' attention.

"Butch, please pick the lock! She might never come out if you don't!" Miyako whinned.

"I'll teach you how to do it, but I'm not stickin around after that."

"YAY! Thanks Butch!"

"Yeah, yeah." Butch explained how to unlock the door and everyone but Miyako retreated to the main room.

Miyako got to work picking the lock. She stuck the bobby pin in a fumbled around, trying to activate the tumblers. When the lock clicked, she turned the knob, opened the door, and... just stood there. Her eyes wide. Her mouth hanging open. Her cheaks shining with the first of may tears.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Boomer ran towards her as fast as he could. "Miyako! Wha- OH MY GOD!" He stood similar to her, mouth agate, eyes bulging out of his head.

Momoko heard them yell and ran towards the bathroom. "Miya- EECCKKKKK!" Momoko screamed as well, and put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Brick heard and ran over. "Oh god..."

_38 minutes and 52 seconds earlier_

The policemen had taken the bodies back to where ever, Kaoru didn't really care where. They were gone. All she had left was her sister.

"Come on Kaoru, we have to get back to the hotel room." Butch said, trying to keep his voice down.

They were at the police station. Butch managed to carry Ace, Aki, Aoi, and lead Kaoru to there. He had their blood all over him.

It made Kaoru cringe everytime she looked over in his direction until the police gave him an extra shirt to change into. But who wouldn't cringe? Her best friend covered in the blood of her two little brothers and their murderer.

The whole attack was still fresh in her mind. Ace's knife, the look of terror on Aoi and Aki's face, and... the glowing... in Butch's eyes. She figured no one but her noticed. His eyes were glowing. It was faint, but they were defiently glowing a dark green glow.

"Kaoru? Come on, they're probably worried."

"Ok," Kaoru said, saying it quietly, her tear streaked face looking grimmer than ever.

"Come on, or I'll carry you there." Butch said with a sad smile. Kaoru smiled weakly and put her arms out. **(Like when your waiting for a hug) **Butch smiled a little more and turned around, allowing Kaoru to get on his back.

He walked out of the staton and down the sidewalk with her on his back. Once they reached the hotel, they walked down the hallway into the suite.

The suite was just looks like it came out of a movie, but bigger. Three rooms, four bathrooms, and a huge balcony.

When they walked in they were greeted by five happy faces. But when those faces looked around, thier smiles slowly faded. There was a long, awkward silence.

Miyako was the first to break it. "Hey, where's Aki and Aoi?"

Karou was about to burst into tears again, and Shin was already in tears. She knew what happened. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. _It's all my fault. All of it. Everyone would be happier... if I just disappeared..._ she thought.

Butch was hugging Kaoru, trying to calm her down. Momoko and Miyako had were worried, Brick and Boomer were confused.

"Butch, what happened?"

"Um... well... I... uh... Kaoru, why don't you go to the bathroom and take a shower or something?"

Kaoru merely nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once Butch heard the water running, he told the story.

Once he was done, everyone had the relatively same reaction. Momoko was crying and nuzzled into Brick's shoulder. Miyako was hiding her face in Boomer's chest, you could hear chocked sobs coming from her.

Brick was holding Momoko, rubbing her back. He, himself, had one, _one_, tear rolling down.

Boomer was hugging Miyako tight. Knowing her relationship with Aoi and Aki, he knew it killed her to hear that. He had two tears rolling down.

Butch was just sitting down, with his head down.

_After Kaoru was out of the shower (and dressed,in the same clothes, might I add.)_

Miyako and Momoko instantly broke away from the two boys (They'd stayed in the same position the whole time) and hugged Kaoru tight. Kaoru just stood there. She looked really out of it. She was thinking about them, where they are now. Her brothers were safe now. No one could hurt them anymore.

"H-hey guys, I-I'm going to w-wash up..." Shin said, hidding something behind her back. Kaoru smiled calmly yet shakily, Miyako and Momoko still hugging her, more for their comfort now.

Shin hurried into the bathroom. The teens sat down to an awkward silence. After about ten minutes, Miyako started to get worried.

"I'm going to check on her..." She said, breaking the silence with a shakey voice.

She walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Miyako yelled through the bathroom door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

"Come on, I know it's bad news, but if your sister can get through it, you can. Come on out!" she coaxed.

Still no answer.

"BUTCH!"

"What's up, Miyako."

"She won't come out. Could you pick the lock?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um... no. Do you know what Kaoru would do to me? SHE WOULD FREAKING KILL ME!" Butch's scream attracted the others' attention.

"Butch, please pick the lock! She might never come out if you don't!" Miyako whinned.

"I'll teach you how to do it, but I'm not stickin around after that."

"YAY! Thanks Butch!"

"Yeah, yeah." Butch explained how to unlock the door and everyone but Miyako retreated back to the main room with Kaoru.

She stuck the bobby pin in a fumbled around, activating the tumblers. She opened the door.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Boomer ran towards her as fast as he could. "Miyako! Wha- OH MY GOD!"

Momoko heard them yell and ran towards the bathroom. "Miya- EECCKKKKK!"

Brick heard and ran over. "Oh god..."

They all looked at the bloody mess. There was blood on the mirror, spelling out _I'm sorry Kaoru, it's all my fault_. They looked around the bloodied bathroom, (it was HUGE), and wandered over to the shower. They pulled it back to see Shin, with a knife in her heart, crumpled to the ground.

"AHHH!" Miyako screamed, this one being much more shrill than before. Kaoru snapped out of it and dashed towards the bathroom, with Butch at her heels. As soon as she got it, she stopped. Shin. The last thing she had. Commited suicide. Kaoru's eyes got big as Butch lightly touched her shoulder. As soon as he made contact, she pulled him in, her head buried into his chest once more. She started to shake. He motioned the others to leave.

They looked amongst eachother, and reluctantly gave in. They walked out slowly, Miyako and Momoko in a fresh batch of tears.

They closed the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kaoru dropped to her knees. Butch came down with her, still holding her close. After about ten minutes, he spoke.

"Hey Kaoru, want to be alone?" he whispered.

Kaoru slowly nodded her head. Butch gave her one more hug and left the bathroom.

She looked over to Shin. Her body all bloody. The knife plunged deep into her chest. Her eyes closed in eternal peace.

_I have nothing left._

She eyed the knife.

_Nothing._

She stood up.

_My brothers and sister._

She slowly walked over.

_The ones I've tried to protect for years._

She grabbed hold of the knife in her little sister's chest.

_Died right before my eyes._

She took the knife out of her chest.

_I did nothing but watch._

She put the knife about a foot from her neck.

_I just want this to be over. Forever._

**AND SCENE ONCE MORE! Alright, I've noticed how crappy I've been writing, so I've reviewed this one time after time, and I really hope it's better. LOVE YOU ALL! =3**


	11. Chapter 9 1-2

"ARGH! YOU IDIOT! You failed! I told you to go after the girl, not the boys!"

"I-I'm sorry, boss!"

"Just get out there and kill them!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"I'm giving you a partner to ensure success!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"PRINCESS!"

"Yes, sir."

"Come out of the shadows and meet your new parnter."

Puke orange hair. Gross orange eyes. Overall, pretty face. Tight orange shirt. Booty jean shorts.

"What the-"

"GO! And don't expect to be given another chance if you fail!"

**Just something to confuse you. Who's who? If you guess and want to know, I'll spill. BUT IT'LL RUIN JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING!** **Ok, not everything, but you get it.**


	12. Chapter 10

She put the knife about a foot from her neck.

_I just want this to be over. Forever._

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

"KAORU!"

Someone screamed out as I tried to make a quick slash across my throat.

But instead of feeling the cold steal and blood, I felt a warm hand gently placed over my neck. I opened my eyes to see Butch, with his eyes slightly glowing again. I dropped the knife. I knew I had made contact with something. I grabbed his hand, quickly but gently. I looked at his hand. It was perfectly untouched.

"WHAT THE HELL BUTCH!" I said, dropping his hand and stepping away.

"What? What's wrong?!" He looks worried. Why would he be worried? I cut his wrist, but there wasn't a scratch.

"Y-YOUR WRIST!"

"Wha-? Oh. WHAT THE HELL!"

"Butch, you're eyes are glowing." He turned and looked in the mirror.

"So? Wait. WHAT THE HELL AGAIN!"

"Butch, calm down!"

"Wait a second... YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!" He said turning to me.

"Th-that's not the point right now."

"IT'S THE ENTIRE REASON WE'RE HERE!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, BUTCH!"

He took a deep breath, "Why would you try to do that, Kaoru."

I started to feel really uncomfortable. He was looking at me with a hurt expression. "I-I don't know..."

"Kaoru, please tell me."

"Well... I just... feel like I've failed. I've been trying to protect Shin and the boys forever, and now they're dead. I have nothing now..."

"Kaoru, look at me." he put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. "You've kept them safe as they could be. They're safer than ever now. The least you could do is be happy for them. You don't want them to see you so sad, do you? And you don't have nothing. There's Miyako, and Momoko. Brick and Boomer will stay by you. And me."

I could feel myself smile slightly. I escaped his grasp and hugged his neck. My smile multiplied by 100.

Unfortunaly, I got to thinking. I let go and looked down.

"Uh, Butch, where do I go now? I can't go home."

He smiled down at me and hugged me again. "That's an easy fix. With us."

I shifted uncomfortably. "But... Miyako and Momoko..." I whispered into his chest.

He laughed a little "With you. And us. Trust me, Brick and Boomer will be thrilled."

I smiled a little. But, once more, got to thinking. "What about my dad? What will we do about him?"

This time he smiled big. Really big. But not a happy smile. An evil, devilish smile. "I'll tell you with the others. I've got a plan."

I just gave him a quesitonable face and shrugged. "Can you tell the others now?"

His evil smile turned into a Cheshire grin. "Right away, Princess!"

I glared at him as he started to laugh. "Come on, you wanna know so bad let's get this over with."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom to the main room.

"Hey, Kaoru, you ok?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, just fine. I gotta tell you guys something, though. Ok, I really don't want you guys to stay here alone, without me and with my dad. So you're coming with me."

"Um... Kaoru? Where are _you _going?" asked Miyako.

"With the boys."

"REALLY!" They said together. I swear, they are head over heals over the boys.

"Yeah, after the concert-" I said, but was cut off...

"SHIT THE CONCERT!" Brick and Boomer screamed.

"Guys, chill. Fashionable late. Now I gotta tell you something." said Butch, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ok, it's a plan to get Kaoru's dad back."

Everyone but Butch and Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO THAT?!"

"Brick, chill man. I heard from Kaoru that you guys are good with weapons. With are you guys good at?"

Momoko spoke up first. "I'm pretty good with a set of daggers."

Miyako was next. "I'm amazing with throwing stars."

"I don't know what I'm good at..." Well I don't. I've never really thought about it.

"Kaoru! Stop lying! You are a pro with a quarter staff!" yelled Momoko.

"And good at hand to hand combat!" Miyako pipped in.

"Well, what about you guys, what weapons to you do?"

"Well, I'm great with gauntlets, Brick toys around with sai swords, and Boomer blows on ninja spike darts."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Brick said, trying to move on from him toying around with sai swords.

"Ok, so we just gang up on him and take him on."

"THAT'S IT!?" I yelled. That can't be it. He caused me years of misery. There has to be more.

"Come on Kaoru, think about it. A quarter staff, ninja stars and spike darts, sai swords and daggers, and gauntlets. It'll cause _pain._ Pleeeaassseee?" He started at me with puppy dog eyes. And I gotta say, they're better than Miyako's.

"OK! FINE! GOD! JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed. Those puppy dog eyes can get you anything...

**I think that went well. ^.^ YAY! Chap. 10!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Longest story yet! ^.^**

* * *

**?'s P.O.V**

"Ha ha, so they think they can hurt me? How cute. I might as well humor the sorry lot. I'll go somewhere they're sure to find me..."

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Ok, Kaoru, where should we search for him first?" Brick asked in his annoying smart guy voice.

She stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. "Well, he might be at the bar..."

Momoko stood. "But we don't have our weapons, Butch. How are we going to do it?"

Boomer, being to lazy to stand, spoke from his spot on the floor. "Don't worry about that, we got 'em."

Miyako gave him a funny look from her seat on the couch. "How do you have so much weapons?"

Boomer looked around and said in a hushed tone, "I know a guy..." The reds rolled their eyes and Miyako giggled.

I stood up from the couch and motioned everyone to follow me to a hallway closet. (**A/N Like I said, HUGE hotel room)**

Once at the door, I opened it slowly, much to the displeasure to Kaoru. She rolled her eyes, pushed me aside, and tossed open the door. Brick walked in and came out with a big black duffel bag. He walked back into the main room and set it on the glass coffee table. He dumped out the contents, reviling my gauntlets, Brick's sai swords, Boomer's darts, a bo staff, ninja stars, and a pair of daggers.

I got a big crazy grin as I picked up my metal gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles. Brick slightly smirked as he picked up his sai swords with red onyx hilts. Boomer smiled wide as he picked up the poison darts and the blow stick thing. Kaoru looked at the bo staff, testing its balance. Momoko was feeling the hilts of her daggers. Miyako was testing the sharpness of the ninja stars.

"You guys wanna try them out?" I said with an even bigger grin. Kaoru smiled really big and nodded. "Great, let's go. This'll be fun..."

**AT THE TRAINING HALL THING (Kaour's P.O.V)**

"Well, here we are!" Butch exclaimed as he opened the double glass door.

"Wow..." Me, Miyako, and Momoko said at the same time.

"Yeah, wow, now let's break up and start training. I'll take Momoko, Butch take Kaoru, and Boomer, take Miyako. Got it?" Brick said in a bossy voice.

We all nodded and the rest walked off to their desired training rooms.

**With Brick and Momoko (Momoko's P.O.V)**

"Ok, Brick. What do-" I started, only to be _rudely _cut off.

"AH! HELLO! YOU MUST BE NEWBIES! I'M YOUR PERSONAL TRAINER!" said a girl. She had wavy bleach blonde hair down to her elbows and golden-colored eyes. She was wearing a white sports bra and some tight black workout pants. She was smiling big, like she found something she was looking for. "I'm Ally! You guys ready to get started?" she said in a happy tone.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Brick said with hesitation. "But we need to change first, we can't fight in these clothes..."

She just smiled wider and nodded, "I hope you guys don't mind sharing a changing room, we only have one open right now."

"Uh, I don't-"

"Sure, but we need clothes too..." I said interrupting Brick. He gave me a funny look, but shrugged it off.

She giggled and said, "Of course! Momoko, your clothes are hanging up on the right side. Brick, your's are on the left. Move quickly! We have a lot to cover!"

We left and went into a _dark _changing room. There was no light, no anything besides two bags, two clothes racks, and two pairs of clothes on each. One of the clothes on my rack felt like silk, so I choose the other one, it feeling more breathable.

When we walked out, I saw Brick wearing nothing but red sweat pants. _God he's ripped, _I thought while I feel my cheeks growing warm. He looked over, blushed, the looked down. I looked in the mirror. I had on a sports bra like Ally, but it was orange with a strong tint of pink. I was wearing a black loose skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs. _How am I supposed to train in a skirt? No matter how loose it is..._

"So, where do we start?" Brick asked, looking up from the floor.

Ally thought for a minute, putting her finger to her lips, "Brick, I want you to go over the hoop shooter, Blos- MOMOKO! I want you to go to the flower shooter. Got it?"

"But, what are we supposed to do? And what were you about to call me?" I asked.

She got really nervous. "Um, n-no reason! You look like a girl I knew... that's all!" I'll start-up the machines For you guys... Brick, your job is to throw your sai swords at the loops and pin them to that wall. Blo- Momoko!, that machine up there will drop a flower one at a time, throw your daggers to take _one _petal from each flower. Ok?" We both nodded and went to the machines. "Then let's begin!"

Brick went first, the machine shot out two rings. He threw the swords and got them both perfectly. Ally smiled really big again. Then was my turn. She started it up, and it dropped two flowers down. _I thought it was only going to be one..._

I threw my daggers. The daggers sunk into the wall on the other side, each with one petal on them. Ally smiled even bigger. "Very well! Now, I want to try something. Momoko, can you pour this on you?" She said while handing me a glass of something that smelled like gasoline.

"Um, o-ok?" I poured the gasoline over me and looked at her expectantly.

"Very good, now come with me in to this room. You, too, Brick." We walked into a white room. It looked like a training room, like you see in movies. There was nothing in it besides a chair, a table, some chains attached to the floor, and something on the table that I couldn't make out.

"Brick, sit in that chair. Momoko, sit between those chains.

Brick sat in the chair and I sat in between the chains. The chair was directly across me on the other side of the room. Ally came over and chained me down. She went over to Brick and chained him to the chair. She walked over to the table and grabbed the object on it. She had a straight face and walked over to me. When she was a yard away, I saw what the object was. It was... a lighter. "Now Brick. Momoko covered herself in gasoline. See this lighter? Let's see what happens when I throw it on her, shall we?"

"WHAT? NO! DON'T DO THAT! STOP!" He screamed, struggling against the chair.

She smirked. "Do something about it, if you don't want it to happen." She turned on the lighter and dropped it. Did I mention the gasoline was dripping off me when I walked in? There's a little path from where she was and where I was. The trail of gasoline caught, and instead of blowing up, it just followed the trail.

"BRICK!" I screamed. He looked really scared.

"I SAID STOP!" He screamed really loudly, suddenly, he was engulfed in flames burning the chair and his restraints, but not him. It didn't even look like it hurt him. He stuck his arms out and spread his legs from where he was standing. The fire turned into a sphere around him, then blew out, kinda expanding really fast. When it passed over me, it didn't burn. It felt like a warm breeze. I looked down at myself, and I was completely dry, and the chains were off. The little flame that was heading towards me was gone and Ally had a smirk. "Very good, Brick, Momoko's turn!"

"Wait, what! My turn for-"

She interrupted me by taking out two daggers and a ninja star. She threw the daggers at Brick, pinning him to the wall by his pants, one dagger on either side of his waist. She turned to me. "Momoko, these ninja stars are special. They are far beyond sharp, but easily influenced by the wind." She turned to Brick. "Brick, get ready to die."

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed. Wait, did I just cuss? I NEVER CUSS! Well, maybe...

"I'm going to tell you the same thing as Brick. If you want me to stop, do something." She threw the star. I stood up, well, more like was lifted up, like by wind, and was surrounded by wind. I stuck out both my hands and a strong wind came from behind me and blew the star out-of-the-way effortlessly. When the gust of wind died down, Ally had a smile.

"Congratulations, guys! You unlock the first part of your... gifts! I guess..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU WENT ALL BITCH CRAZY AND TRIED TO KILL ME AND MOMOKO, THEN YOU'RE ALL SWEET AGAIN?!"

"Brick, calm down. I'll explain everything, but you guys may want to sit down, this is gonna be a lot to take in..."

* * *

**Wow. I'm amazed. Next chappie is about Butch and Kaoru. You won't get to find out what's a lot to take in until after I'm done with Butch, Kaoru, Boomer, and Miyako's training. This'll be fun. It's going to be told in flash back mode, so get ready for that in two chapters. YAY! Thank's for sticking with me for this long! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 BABY! YEAH!**

* * *

**With Butchie-boy and Kaoru (Butch's P.O.V)**

As soon as the reds left, a guy came up to us. He had shaggy silver hair and forest green eyes and was wearing gold sweatpants. That's it.

"DUDE PUT ON A SHIRT!" I screamed. It's not like he wasn't buff, but... seriously...

"I'm Andy, you're trainer. You guys need to change before we start training." he said in a monotone voice.

I was about to say something when Kaoru slapped her hand over my mouth, rather hard at that. "Where are the clothes and where can we change." He pointed over to some dressing room and she dragged me into it.

It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. I started feeling around, until I found some pants. Only pants. No shirt. I growled and changed. When I came out, Kaoru was already out. She was wearing a light green shirt that hung really low and _short _black shorts. Short as in, almost like a belt short. Not like I'm complaining...

"Ok guys. Come with me." We walked into a medium-sized room. It was completely white with nothing in it besides a piece of metal, a flower, and a big bowl of little glass balls. He turned to us and started talking. "I'm going to throw up the glass balls and you're going to hit them." He turned around to face the bowl and picked up three in each hand. He turned back to us and threw them high in the air. I jumped up with my gauntlets on my hands and swung at three of them and got them all. Kaoru stood and waited until the other three came into reach, then with one quick swipe, broke them all.

"Very good. You are who I thought you were. I want you, Kaoru, to pick up the flower. I want you, Butch, to pick up the steel. Kaoru, think of plants, nature, and things growing. Butch, think of steel, metal, and earth. See what happens." Andy said with a little smile. Kaoru closed her eyes and thought about flowers and nature crap. The flower that she had in her had, which happened to be a buttercup, started to grow, and grow, and grow, becoming a vine, then a small tree.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. She opened her eyes and they widened at the sight of the tree.

"Butch, you're turn. Concentrate." Andy said, as if there wasn't a tree in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and started to think about steel. Sleek swords, tall buildings, um... statues? I heard Kaoru mumble a wow. I opened my eyes to see that the piece of steel turned into a sword... odd. Andy's smile widened.

"Very good, guys. Now, sit down. I'm going to explain some things. Hopefully you'll accept the proposition."

**With Boomer and Miyako (Miyako's P.O.V)**

"Hi, you two are Boomer and Miyako, right? I'm Del." said a serious looking woman. She and brown hair up in a bun, a loose purple shirt, and tight black pants. We both nodded and she continued. "Get changed in there, we have some stuff to review."

We both walked into a pitch black room. I felt around until I came across some clothes I changed and walked out to see Boomer out. He had on dark blue sweatpants and a loose black shirt. I had on a tight but breathable light blue shirt with a loose black skirt that went down to the middle of my thighs. Del nodded once and motioned us to follow her. We walked into a small room that had four targets hanging on the wall.

"I want you two to strike the targets with perfect aim. Go." I took out three of my stars and threw them at once. They each hit a different target, right on the bulls-eye Boomer got two of his darts and shot them one after another, one landing on the exact center and the other landing on top of the first dart. Del nodded in approval and motioned us to follow her out. She brought us to another small room with three chairs and a table. We sat down and she started to talk. "There's something you both must know. This will surely change your life forever, if you choose to except."

* * *

**And there. I was gonna cut it off after Butch and Kaoru, but I wanted to be nice. I need to explain some things, though. The way that the coaches 'approached' their 'powers' went along with their methods of training. Ally let them figure it out, then explained. Andy showed them, then told them. Del cut right to the chase and explained it to them. See? Next, it may or may not seem 'random' what's gonna happen, but truthfully, I've been working up to this. If you read it and don't really 'like' what's going on, that's fine.**


	15. Chapter 13

**THIS STORY FOR THE MOST PART IS IN FLASK BACK MODE!**

* * *

_**It's an old Greek myth.**_

Six babies laid in six different cribs, each going with their talent, so to speak, and their birth colors, with their parents standing over them.

Blossom, the new-born goddess of wind. Sleeping soundly in a light pink crib with a baby osprey perched on the edge, guarding over her. The osprey was named Astrape, with her silvery white wings and pink tinted white body, Blossom's companion forever. Her mom, Aura, the goddess of breeze, stood there, looking at her.

Brick, the new-born god of fire. Sleeping calmly in a red crib with a baby puma next to him, sleeping quietly. The puma was called Ossa, his fiery red fur in sharp contrast with his orange eyes and yellow-tipped ears, Brick's best friend. His father, Erra, the god of mayhem, stood there, watching him and his brothers.

Buttercup, the new-born goddess of nature. Sleeping grumpy in her lime green crib, a little garden snake wrapped gently around the infant's arm. The little snake was named Raython, a plain grass-green, his yellow eyes watching the infant closely to ensure her safety. He was her best friend, and he watched over her with his life. Her mother, Gaia, goddess of the earth, watched with pride over her little girl.

Butch, the new-born god of steel. Lying awake, trying to go to sleep in his dark green and silver crib. A baby badger rested in his arms. The badger was called Elliso, a dark silver color and dark green eyes.

Bubbles, new-born goddess of water. Sleeping sweetly in her light blue crib, a baby octopus wrapped snuggly around her arm. She was named Yuoe, dark blue tentacles and light blue suction cups. Her father Poseidon, god of the sea, watched lovingly.

Boomer, new-born god of lightning. Sleeping angelically in his dark blue and yellow crib, a cape hunting pup laying at the foot of his crib. The pup's name was Atsalo, his fur a dark blue with a lightning mark on its forehead.

The gods and goddesses exited the room, leaving the six sleeping new borns alone.

However, once they were out of ear shot, six figures came in. The tallest one, who appeared to be the boss, stood in front of everyone and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Now, I want Big Billy to take three, Ace take one, Snake takes one, and Grubber takes one. Lil Arturo, keep watch." He commanded.

"But bosssss, what about you?" Snake questioned.

'Boss' glared at Snake and continued, ignoring the question. "I want them to be kept in the same area. I also want them to be close. I'm going to be the father of one of them. Ace, the baby you're taking will go with me. Got it? Same town, and friends. Now, go."

They went to do their assigned job. The Boss stood in the middle of it all, grinning evilly.

"Uh, Boss?"

"What is it, Lil Arturo?"

"How are you going to be the parent of one of them?"

"Easy, I'll hypnotize a woman down on earth to be my wife. I'll have a few more kids after her to make it look less suspicious. Now, continue working," he hissed. Lil Arturo shrieked and went back to his place as guard dog. Once the babies were captured, they went down to earth.

Snake sent the red-headed girl that she grabbed to a nice neighborhood, to a nice house with a single mother.

Grubber sent the little blonde girl to a nice grand house with an old woman.

Big Billy, being the idiot that he is, kept the boys together and brought them to a house on the outskirts of town with a young married couple.

Ace and 'Boss' went to the dangerous part of the city and took over a house. The boss man then went out to some place that is of no importance and found a wife. She was a real steal, long, silky black hair, bright green eyes, a beautifully delicate stature. Under a spell to be used.

So we skip ahead about two and a half years. The boys' parents noticed something... odd... about Butch. He and his brothers had a friend each over. He had his best friend, Kaoru, over. She was wondering around on the front lawn, with his mother sitting on the porch, reading. They, being Butch, Kaoru, and the others, were rolling and throwing a big red ball around. However, when Momoko, the red-head, threw the ball, it passed Kaoru and went into the street.

She ran out to get it. Unfortunately, a car came zooming down the road, and didn't see her. Butch, who was getting quite good at running, ran in front of Kaoru and hugged her into his chest, with his back to the car. His mother finally looked up from her book, only to witness the car ram into her son, with Kaoru tucked safely into his chest. She screamed. When the dust cleared, it showed the two toddlers, and a smashed up car. When Butch looked at his mother, his eyes were glowing. The other kids acted as though nothing happened to the car, and walked/ran up to Kaoru. They engulfed her in hugs and such, until she pushed them off and tackled Butch.

That moment, his mother found out that he was a god, along with the other five. It took a couple of months to convince her husband, then it took a while to learn what to do. So, a few months after they turned three, the boys' parents learned everything and planned to tell them and get them to start training. But, that day, the Boss hunted them down and sent Ace after them. The rest fell into place...

**~Reality~No Ones P.O.V~**

"So... we're gods?" Butch asked, looking at Andy crazy like.

"Yes, and Kaoru's name is actually Buttercup..."

"But this makes no sense. You said we had guardians, where were they in all this?" Kaoru said, pointing an accusing finger at Andy.

He simply smiled a little and put her finger down. "Your old personality is already starting to come through."

She growled and glared. "Answer the damn question."

His face turned serious and continued, "No one knows, the myth says nothing about it. But legend says, that when you transform, they'll show up."

Butch looked at him funny, "What do you mean, 'transform'?" He said with air quotes around transform.

Andy turned to him. "I mean, when you full unlock your power. You're the first one to unlock a little of it, reflecting metal. But, when you unlock your full power, it's said that you transform. Your old personalities, back. Your powers, back. Your guardians, back."

Then, everyone else walked in.

"So you guys heard the story, too, huh?" Kaoru asked.

Everyone else nodded. Suddenly, the bleach blonde spoke up. "We booked a concert to get you three here! That much was planned... the rest was luck..."

Kaoru's eyes widened while everyone else smiled or smirked. "HOLY SHIT THE CONCERT!" Everyone's faces dropped. The boys dashed out the door, each grabbing their respected counterpart.

**At the concert (Kaoru's P.O.V)**

"THEY'RE COMING WITH US, YOU STUPID BODY GUARD!" Butch screamed at the body-guard. The body-guard looked scared, but kept persisting that we didn't have passes and crap.

Brick sighed annoyingly and pushed Butch aside, "Listen, they're singing onstage with us. Now let us through." The body-guard sighed, but let us through.

"What do you mean, 'we're singing with you'?" Momoko said once we were standing behind the curtain in the mall.

"I mean, one of you is singing something." Brick said, fixing the mic.

Momoko and Miyako both pointed to me. "She's singing, we'll do back up. Brick and Butch, you do guitars, and Boomer, do drums." Momoko said in an instructing voice. I sighed, no use fighting her about it.

"I guess I'll sing-" I started.

"No, you're singing Scars by Allison Iraheta. You sing it great," Miyako said. I sighed again and went with it.

The curtains opened, and I started singing.

**Did I say something stupid?**

**There goes one more mistake**

**Do I bore you with my problems?**

**Is that why you turn away?**

**Do you know how hard I've tried**

**To become what you want me to be**

**Take me, this is all that I've got**

**This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be**

**I've got flaws, I've got faults**

**Keep searching for your perfect heart**

**It doesn't matter who you are**

**We all have our scars, we all have our scars**

**You say don't act like a child**

**But what if it's a father I need?**

**It's not like you don't know**

**What you got yourself into**

**Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve**

**Do you know how hard I've tried**

**To become what you want me to be**

**Take me, this is all that I've got**

**This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be**

**I've got flaws, I've got faults**

**Keep searching for your perfect heart**

**It doesn't matter who you are**

**We all have our scars, we all have our scars**

**Come on, just let it go**

**These are things you can't control**

**Your expectations, your explanations**

**Don't make sense to me**

**You and your alternatives**

**Don't send me to your therapist**

**Deep down I know what you mean**

**And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be**

**Oh oh, oh oh oh, no oh**

**Take me, this is all that I've got**

**This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be**

**I've got flaws, I've got faults**

**Keep searching for your perfect heart**

**It doesn't matter who you are**

**We all have our scars, we all have our scars**

**Oh oh, oh oh, no no no, oh oh, ooh oh oh**

**Did I say something stupid?**

**There goes one more mistake**

I finished singing and the entire crowd was silent. After a couple of seconds, the entire crowd burst into a chorus of cheers, claps, and whistles.

I knew I was smiling really big.

Then I heard something behind me,

_"That was good, dear. Really. You have your mother's singing voice..."_

* * *

**And scene. It's a little... yeah... And um... yeah... And... ... .**


	16. Chapter 14

**No One's P.O.V (Remember, Kaoru's dad's name is Moui)**

_"That was good, dear. Really. You have your mother's singing voice..."_

_I know that voice... _"Dad?"

The voice laughed. A dark, low, evil laugh. "Not your father, child."

Kaoru was really confused... That's the voice of of her father... The abusive, drunken, son of a bitch father... "Stop messing around." She said while turning around to face him. Everything went silent. They were no longer in the mall, but now in a field behind it. Everything was an eerie red. Her dad was smirking, playing with a flower that was in his hand. Suddenly, the flower erupted in flames. It wilted and fell out of his hands.

Kaoru felt something in her. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. It felt like someone set a fire off in her stomach.

Moui smirked. "You see, child, when ever nature burns in front of you, you feel it too! If I step on this grass, smother it, you feel it! I can _kill_ you without even touching you..." he said in a loud and gloating voice.

Kaoru growled and tried to stand up, but fell to the ground again when Moui stepped on a sapling, smothering it into the ground.

In the distance, she heard screams.

Her eyes shot open. Moui's evil laughter stopped. Her hand clenched into a fist. Her eyes started to glow. She stood up. Her head was bowed, her fists were clenched, and her glowing eyes were glaring at Moui. She got into a battle stance as vines shot up out of the ground. They formed a box around her and started to glow a light forest green. Suddenly, the vines shot out, capturing Moui in their grip. Kaoru was standing in front of him, with a winning smirk and a hand on her hip.

Her hair was in a side pony tail, going to her mid back, some short layers hanging widly out around her and a side bang slightly covering her right eye. There were some light and dark green streaks in her hair. She was more tan and completely rid of all her scars. She was wearing a light green corset dress the stopped at her knees, a gold belt hanging loosely around her hips, with a gold snake arm bracelet on her left arm.

She clenched her fist and the vines squeezed harder. Moui screamed in agony.

Suddenly, the snake arm bracelet started to squirm. She stopped grinning madly at Moui and looked at her arm. The bracelet turned a light grass green, and started to slither further up her arm. It tenderly wrapped around her neck and hissed happily.

She got a big grin on her face. "Raython!" she screamed. She turned her attention to the snake, dropping Moui. The vines returned to the ground, leaving him in the dust, coughing up blood. She turned her attention back to Moui. She made a vine rise up, and snake around his throat, slowly tightening. She kept tightening until he went limp, blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

Butch searched the stage, looking for Kaoru. When he turned around, he ran into Ace.

He growled and took a fighting stance. "So, Ace. Came back, did you?"

"Funny boy, you don't seem shocked that I'm still alive."

"Enough, Ace! I want to end this, now!"

Ace chuckled darkly. "You won't be fighting us alone, boy, will you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Princess? Care to show Butch what I mean by, us?"

"_Sure, Ace..._" came a voice, sounding smooth and seductive. A girl came out of the shadows. She had puke orange hair, and gross orange eyes. She was wearing an orange cut shirt showing half her e-cup breasts with a black short skirt. "Hey, big boy..." she said, with a soothing, sexy voice.

Butch smirks as his hands started to glow a silver color. "Hey, slut."

"Care to find out why they call me that, _Butch_?" she said, with extra... sexiness? on the 'Butch' part.

He smirked. "No, thanks." With that, his hands shot up, making the metal stage wrap up in an oval around him.

A dark green light shone through some peaks inside. Suddenly, the metal snapped down, back into place. Four metal arms shot up from the ground. Two wrapped around Princess's arms, and the other two wrapped around Ace's.

Princess and Ace looked up to see Butch standing there, in all his steel glory. He was wearing a sliver short-sleeved button up shirt with only the middle button buttoned. **(AN: That sounds weird, but I can't word it any different, sorry x-x)** He had dark green sweatpants on with a silver sword sheath and green emeralds going down it in a single line. His black hair had sliver and dark green streaks in his hair, that was now shorter and spiked up.

"You didn't think I'd fight you both alone, did you, _Ace_?" Butch said, with vemon dripping from his words.

"HA! You're still just as foolish, boy! There's only one-" Ace started.

"Oh, Elliso! Ace wishes to meeeet yoooou..." Butch called, to somewhere behind the curtains. Suddenly, a little silver badger stepped out. His little green eyes were swimming with hate and anger. "You mind if you turn into something a little more, matched, with Miss Priss?" The badger's mouth seemed to curve into a smirk, as he turned into a lighter silver. His little body morphed up, his arms and legs becoming more human like. His little badger head morphed into that of a teenage girl's. He was still a light silver all over, and shined in the light of the stage. He dove for Princess, while she screamed helplessly.

"Elliso! Leave her alive!" Butch said, annoyance obvious in his tone, "Just knock her out! We need to take them to Dad!"

Elliso nodded and hit her on the head without looking away from Butch. Then he shuffled over to Ace and did the same.

Butch smiled proudly. "GOOD BOY!"

Elliso morphed back into a badger and ran, or, waddled, up to Butch. He picked him up with his now much more muscular arms and walked off to find the others.

* * *

"EECK!" Miyako screeched, once she saw where she was. One minute she was standing on stage, and now she's sitting in the mall fountain. She turned around to be greeted by a short... thing. "W-what are you?"

"WHAT? I THINK YOU MEAN WHO, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" It bellowed with a shockingly large voice. It came running at her at the speed of light. She screamed and covered her eyes with one arm, while mindlessly swatting the air with her other. She heard a splashing sound, then gurgling. She slowly removed her arm, to see the little thing in a water bubble. She screamed again, and poked it, trying to get him out.

It popped, sending him to the ground. He growled and screamed, "NO ONE DOES THAT TO LIL' ARTURO!"

He came running at her again, and jumped up so he was eye level with her. He punched her so hard, she was knocked off balance and splashed into the fountain. Her head hit one of the statues, and she was knocked out, momentarily. Whilst she was conscience under the water, Lil Arturo was doing his weird victory dance. But he never noticed the water bubbling...

One large bubble lifted out, with Miyako in it. She was upright, still unconscience. Suddenly, a bright light blue light came from her. When it died down, she was still unconscience, but was being held up with a large octopus...

She was now in a light blue belly shirt, it looked like a bathing suit, but cooler. She had on a darker blue, wavy, mini skirt. Her hair was in two, high pigtails, kept up by two wavy blue ribbons each. There were light blue streaks in her shiny blonde hair.

The octopus gently held her in two tentacles, cradling her. She **(the octopus is a girl...) **stretched out a tentacle to a still celebrating Lil Arturo. He was captured in the octopus' grasp, and was being reeled back in. The octopus lifted up another tentacle and slapped it down on Lil Arturo's head, knocking him out.

* * *

Boomer was in a fetal position, waiting for the spinning to stop. He saw Miyako disappear, and then everything started spinning.

Boomer was rocking back and forth, whimpering a bit. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown back into a satellite.

Wait.

Since when are satellites _inside_ a mall?

Boomer cracked one eye open and saw that he was on the roof of the mall. There was a big... shadow looking thing to the side, and a big storm brewing overhead.

"Uh... d-did you do that?" Boomer stammered.

"Huh huh... maaaybeee..." said a voice.

Boomer sighed in relief. The violator sounded stupid...

"I'm not stupid!"

_What the-_ "OOF!"

Boomer was punched in the stomach by the silhouette and currently... flying through the clouds.

He started to scream and flail around, trying to find something to stop him from falling. And he did.

It was a cloud. A small, dark cloud.

He landed right on it.

It started to descend, and once a few feet away from the roof of the mall, it disappeared.

Boomer managed to land on his feet. He was looking around, twisting and turning. _Where did that cloud go..._

"HUH HUH! RIGHT HERE- did you say cloud?"

Boomer nodded and kept looking around. About five minutes later, he signed in defeat and plopped down on the roof. Suddenly, the cloud came down from the other bigger ones and encase Boomer in it. He started to glow dark blue.

When the cloud dissolved, Boomer was there in all his shiny glory. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with the bottom three unbuttoned. He was wearing darker blue sweat pants. His blonde hair was justin beiber style, with a dark blue streak in his bang. There was a yellow cape hunting dog next to him, with blue eyes and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"So, Big Billy." Boomer said in a child-like tone, "We meet again."

Boomer threw his hands up, as lightning struck them. He would it into a ball and threw it towards Big Billy.

He tried to dodge it, but that's a lot to move. He was struck on his arm, and the pain was so overwhelming, he passed out.

* * *

Momoko just stood there. She didn't know what to do. There was this... I don't know what... in front of her. He was green, and slimy. And bended like a snake.

"Ssssso, Blosssssom..."

"Snake..."

"Very good, girl. You've learn about your godesssss possssition, haven't you?"

"Of course I have."

"Ssssuch a ssssmart one. Too bad you can't figure out how to usssse them..." With that, Snake lunged towards Momoko with a fist forward. She bearly dodged it and returned a kick to his face, which he caught. "Tissssk tissssk, Blosssssom. That'sssss not nicccce..." He snapped her ankle, bending it at an odd angle. Momoko screamed in pain and struggled against his grip. Snake let it go abruptly, and she fell down.

Her pink eyes started to glow, as she thrusted her hand forward. A large gust of wind came from behind her, blowing her crazy red hair all around.

Snake hissed and tried his best to cover his face, but fail emensly.

All of the sand a rocks that were picked up in the wind came hurtling towards him at an amazing speed.

Whilst this was going on, Momoko started to glow a bright pink.

Her clothes and hair started to change, and as the light died down, her full form was reveled.

Her hair was now to her knees, instead of her waist. There were light pink and white streaks her hair, now. She had on a dress that didn't seem to be sewn anywhere, instead it was wrapped around her and pinned at the shoulder by a pin, that happened to be a blossom. She also had a white, silky ribbon wrapped around her waist. There was a silver osprey on her shoulder.

"I think I just figured out how to use them..." She said, smirking.

She started to lift her hands up slowly, making a slow wind current pick up Snake. She continued to do this until he was a good ways up, then she dropped him. He descended rapidly, screaming all the ways. He hit the ground, head first, and was out cold.

* * *

Brick looked around urgently. He was now in the boiler room of the mall... Instead of the stage.

And this little... thing in front of him. It didn't even speak English. Or anything else, for that matter.

"ENGLISH, YOU GRUBBY LITTLE TROLL!" Brick screamed, getting quite irritated with it.

The thing rolled his eyes and dove for Brick, making contact where the sun don't shine.

Brick fell down, holding down there trying to ease the pain. After about thirty seconds, Brick stood up, practically on fire. Wait...

Brick stood up, on fire. He looked menacing. A red light came from where he was in it, and as the fire died down, Brick was revealed.

He was wearing a red button down shirt with only the bottom half buttons buttoned. He was wearing dark red sweatpants. His hair was a bit frizzier now, and reached his waist. On The tips, there was a fire pattern. On his head was a backwards hat. He was smirking, with a red mountain lion next to him, in a crouching position, ready to pounce.

"Ossa," Brick said, smugly, "Attack."

Ossa jumped forward, landing on the creature. He picked the green thing up in his mouth, and carried him to Brick. Brick grabbed the shockingly heavy creature and threw him down, head first. Grubber was knocked out on contact.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long... It took forever to do come up with the different scenarios, and the outfits, oh man, that took forever to do Dx**


	17. Chapter 15

**I don't get why you guys like all this jealous stuff... It's not fun, trust me e.e But whatever.  
I'll do 'em.  
Cause I am here to satisfy... *dims lights and turns on background music***

**NOTE! ~:The girls are 16 and the boys are 17:~**

_This chapter is for the GUEST that didn't leave anything else... xD *the first guest*_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V, with BC**

"Well... he's unconscience. Sweet." she whispered as she kicked his head lightly.

Suddenly, the clouds started to swirl and form a funnel, spitting out two figures then disappearing.

"Hey," the one on the left said, "We're supposed to bring you back to Olympia."

The one on the right nodded.

Buttercup looked at them funny. "Uhmmm... ok? Why two people, though?"

"We have to bring you ALL back."

* * *

**With Butch**

"Well," Butch said, sitting down in between the unconscience Ace and Princess, "What do we do now?"

"HEYYYY BUTCHIE-BOY!" screamed a voice from behind the stage.

"Buttercup?"

"THEE one and only, bitch!" she yelled, walking out from the back with two people following her. "Now, where's Elliso?"

The badger waddled up to her as fast as his small legs could carry him. She laughed and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around the mammal's little neck. Raython, who was sleeping soundly on her neck, woke up and saw Butch.

He hissed happily and slithered off of Buttercup, approaching Butch quickly. Butch laughed and brought his arm down, allowing the snake to slither up and around it.

"Well, little Buttercup, who are these people?"

Buttercup smiled at her old nickname. "They're minor gods, they're gonna take us back to Olympia."

Butch got a crooked smile on his face, "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITIN FOR?! LEGGO!"

"No. Find others. Then go." Buttercup said, standing up and playfully crossing her arms.

Butch started whining. "But Buuuttteerrrcuuup... I wanna go noooow!"

Buttercup laughed a little and lightly pushed him, "Naw, we can't leave 'em. Blossom would start bitchin' to us."

Butch started to pout and cross his arms like a little kid, "But I wanna go now..." he said in a kid voice.

Buttercup sighed, "What do I have to do to get you to go?"

Butch put his arms out to her, "Carry me."

Buttercup chuckled and rolled her eyes. She walked towards him and grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward and threw him over her shoulder. "Happy now?"

Butch got a big grin on his face. "Ohhh yeaaaah..."

"Stop starin at my ass, ass."

"Haha, no way."

"Elliso! Butch is being an ass!" Buttercup whined, turning towards the badger.

Elliso stood up in a fighting stance and snarled at Butch.

"TRAITOR!" Butch yelled at him, pointing dramatically towards him. "What the- HE'S LAUGHING AT ME!"

Buttercup started laughing, really hard. She dropped Butch and fell down next to him, laughing and rolling around. Butch scowled and leaned over, catching Buttercup in his arms, making her snap out of it a scream a little. She looked up to Butch to see him chuckling evilly.

"Uh... Butch... What cha doin?" She asked nervously.

He didn't answer, only chuckled evily again. He got up off the ground and sat on her, pinning her to the ground. Then... he started to tickle her.

"AHHA, no- Butch! HAHAHA... stop! ahahahaha, PLEASE!" she screamed through giggles and Butch's laughs.

He stopped and looked like he was deep in thought. "Um... no." he said, and tickled her more.

She laughed harder, until eventually he stopped.

She was breathing heavily and feeling weak.

"Why... would you... do that..." She huffed.

Butch chuckled again. "Don't drop me and I won't tickle you. Now come on, I wanna go home." he said, holding out his hand, planning to help her up. But she weakly smacked his hand away and told him to carry her.

"What? Why would I?"

"Pleeeease Butch?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed annoyingly, but picked her up anyway.

* * *

**With Bubbles**

Bubbles finally came to, and was sitting down on the fountain's edge. The octopus, now much smaller, clung to her arm. Lil' Arturo was still out cold, laying down on the ground where the octopus dropped him.

"HEYYYY BUBBLES!" Buttercup said in a sing-song voice. Bubbles looked up to see Butch carrying Buttercup on his back. "LES GO! I GOTTA GO SEE MY MOMMA!"

Butch grunted in agreement. He dropped Buttercup on her butt, and fell back next to her, possibly asleep. Buttercup muttered a stream of cuss words while rubbing her butt.

"Well, Bubs. Leggo," she said, standing. She looked over to Butch and kicked his side. He grunted but didn't do anything. Buttercup sighed and got down on her knees, leaning towards Butch's face. "Hey Buuuttcchh..." she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. He moaned in response. "Buuutch... come on..." she said, a little too sweet. All he did was wave her off. She sighed, clearly irritated. "BUTCH, GET UP, DAMMIT!"

Butch screamed and shot up, colliding with Buttercup's head. He got back down, propped up on one elbow, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Damn, little B... Why'd you do that?" he mumbled.

Buttercup was rubbing her head, too. "Well, _Butch_, I wanna go home."

"Um, guys, can we go now?" Bubbles pipped in, standing up and dragging Lil' Arturo by his leg. "Uh... where's Moui and Ace?"

Buttercup and Butch snickered. "We got the minor gods to carry them." they said simultaneously.

Bubbles looked behind them to see two people walking towards them, with three figures floating behind them.

"May we go fetch Master Boomer, now?" one said.

Butch snickered, "Master?"

* * *

**With Boomer**

Boomer was playing around with his dog, jumping and throwing things he could catch.

"YO BOOM!" Butch yelled, coming out from the door. "Damn, that's a fat green dude..."

Buttercup and Boomer snickered while Bubbles sighed.

"Hey, Boom, 'ya seen Bubbles yet?" Buttercup said in a teasing voice. Bubbles blushed and lightly slapped Buttercup's arm.

"Uh... h-hey... Bubbles... y-you look... nice..." Boomer stuttered, much to the pleasure of Butch and Buttercup.

Bubbles blushed more and giggled. "Thanks, Boomer!"

Boomer laughed nervously, while Butch and Buttercup burst into laughter.

"Well, ladies, leggo get Blossom!" Buttercup said, throwing her fist in the air.

* * *

**With Blossom**

Blossom was sitting down, watching her broken ankle slowly heal. Her osprey, Astrape, sitting on her shoulder, looking worriedly down on her ankle.

"HEY, BLOSS!" Bubbles screeched, upon reaching Blossom. Blossom looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bubbs. Where's the others?"

"Um... they were with me... but Boomer's right here!" she said, pointing to Boomer. Boomer grinned and waved ecstatically.

"Well, should we sit and wait for them?" Blossom asked, turning her attention back down to her ankle.

"Yeah, probably..." Bubbles said, sitting down next to Blossom.

* * *

**With Brick, at the same time**

Brick was in the midst of petting Ossa **(his mountain lion)** when Buttercup and Butch walked up.

"Hey, leader boy. Leggo, I wanna get home." Butch said, smacking Brick upside the head. Ossa growled/hissed at him, but Elliso **(badger)** lazily strode up, blocking Ossa from Butch.

"So soon? You just got here! Sit back and enjoy!" Brick said, teasingly.

"Brick, we're going to pick up Blossom then go. You DO wanna see Blossom, don't you?" Buttercup said, with a sly smirk. Brick's smirk faded as he jumped up and grabbed Buttercup's arm.

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" he yelled, trying to run. But Buttercup held him back. Butch walked lazily over and picked Brick up by his collar.

"Chill, big brother. We'll get there." Butch said, setting him back down.

Brick growled, "Well, then let's go."

* * *

**BACK with Blossom**

Blossom looked around. "Where are-"

"HEYYY BLOSSOM!" Buttercup screamed from a distance.

"BUTTERCUP! There you are! We've been worried sick! Do you have Grubber? When are we going back? We need to get these guys in jail." Blossom said, once Buttercup approached.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and put her hand up to stop Blossom's rant. "Grubber's right there, leader girl. We're going back now. You and leader boy work on the jail part."

Blossom scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned to one of the minor gods. "Can we go back, now?" she asked politely.

The god gave a curt nod and formed a giant funnel cloud, like before.

Everyone got sucked up, and were sent to Olympia.

"Ok, guys. We gotta get to our parents, and probably Zeus." Brick said, facing everyone.

Everyone nodded and started walking to the council place. When they got to the court-yard in front of the golden building, a figure dashed out. The figure was clearly a man, he had broad, squared shoulders, a muscular chest, and a huge smile. "AH, THE HEIRS HAVE FINALLY RETURNED!" He bellowed in a loud, deep voice.

Everyone looked at each other then back to the large man.

"OH, terribly sorry! Zeus, GOD OF THE GODS! AND, your grand mentor! AURA, ERRA, GAIA, POSEIDON, GET OUT HERE!" he yelled towards the council house.

Another four figures raced out. One picked up all three boys in one huge hug, one gently hugged Blossom, another gripped Buttercup in a crushing hug, and the last lovingly held Bubbles.

Zeus laughed heartily, "REUNION TIME! Go on, separate and talk!" he said, zapping each group to a different room.

* * *

**With the BOYS! Let's do Boom's P.O.V**

Dad finally let go of us. He's got a damn good grip...

His frame is bigger and more menacing than Zeus', but the huge grin on his face diminishes that. He was wearing a toga. A dark grey toga.

"SO, MY BOYS!" he bellowed. He was now sitting on a huge fancy couch, opposite of our huge fancy couch. Butch had a huge grin, Brick kept his expression mature with a slight smile, and I was still trying to rub off the pain...

"So, Dad..." Brick said, still slightly smiling.

"Got any girls in mind?" Dad said with a sly smile.

I growled and batted at him, of course injuring my hand in the process.

He just laughed at my attempts and turned to Butch.

"Damn, boy... you've gotten big." He got up, and motioned Butch to stand. He did, and Dad started circling him. "Tall frame... muscular... Ah, and MY hair! How wonderful! ELLISO!" he yelled.

Butch's badger waddled up to Dad and sat expectantly. "Ah, Elliso. I need you to fix Butch up for his first day of school." With that, he put his hand on the badger's head. Elliso started to glow, then the glow died down. A little fairy man appeared. He was about six inches tall. He had spiked up hair, with a bang swooping down over his right eye. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt, black cargo shorts, and ash buckle shoes. He also had dark silver bat wings.

"Elliso, at your service. Leggo, Butch!" he called out in a gruff but small voice.

They disappeared, leaving Dad looking over Brick. "Ah, Brick my boy. Not quite as muscular as Butch, I see. Your muscle is in you brain. Very good... OSSA!" Dad did they same to the mountain lion.

This time, the fairy guy had red hair to his shoulders, with a red beanie. He had on a red t-shirt, and simple blue jeans, with red skater shoes. His wings were shaped like flames, and were red. "Hello, Brick." It said in a small, deepish voice. Brick smirked as they, too, disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now, Boomer my boy!" Dad said turning to me. I hate to say, I'm a little scared... "Ah, such the looker. You must have girls _fighting_ over you!" he said with a proud smile. Girls didn't exactly fight over me, but they argued a lot.

"Now, son, Atsalo!" The dog came running and jumping up.

The same process. This time he had messy, shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, blue shorts, and blue knee converses with yellow laces. He had two sets of wings, the top ones blue and the bottom ones yellow. "HI!" He said in a cheerful voice. And, we disappeared.

* * *

**NOW WITH MMM... BLOSSOM!**

Mom let me go once we arrived in a nice little parlor. She sat down on a big, bouncy chair and motioned me to do the same.

"Ah, my little girl," she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "You've gotten so big, and so beautiful, too!"

I smiled a little more and blushed.

"Ah, well, I'm just going to tell you now, you have to go to school." she said, waiting for the worst. It doesn't sound that bad, a school for gods and goddesses to harness and use their powers.

... How did I know that...

"Honey, you look confused- OH! I know, you just got a taste of your physic powers!" she squealed. Physic powers? I thought I was just wind.

"Now, I guess you're thinking you were just wind. Actually, you along with Brick and the others are a little more than your born powers. You see, each one has a bigger power, something that ranges over all other gods and goddesses. Even over Zeus!"

"Ok, so what's mine?"

"Physic abilities. If you're wondering what it has to do with wind, it's more of moving things with your mind. You'll also be able to levitate things, know a little of the future, and so on. OH! I almost forgot! ASTRAPE!"

My osprey swooped down from her perch on a ceiling beam and landed on my mother's arm. She touched Astrape's forehead, creating a bright pink glow.

When it died down, a little fairy was left. She was about five inches tall. She had neat, red hair falling right beneath her breasts. She had on a nice, pink shirt and white capris. She also had on pink flats. Her wings were pink and white swirls.

"Hello, Blossom! I'm here to help you in any and every way!" she said in an intelligent, little voice.

Mom waved her hand over us and we disappeared.

* * *

**WITH BUBBLES NOW! Bubble's P.O.V**

Once Daddy let me go, he motioned me to sit down on a love seat. We were in a nice looking parlor, that had blue walls and dark wood floors. There were two love seats in it, and a grand piano.

I sat down, and turned to my father who was smiling really big.

"Ah, my beautiful little girl..." he said, eyes brimming with tears. "It's such a shame I have to send you to school... oh, the boys that will be over you!" His head was now turned away, but I could see tears streaming down.

"D-don't cry, Daddy! Buttercup and Boomer won't let anyone do that!" I screamed, in an attempt to get him to stop. I know Buttercup won't let anyone touch me, she's too over protective. And Boomer... well, I just have a feeling.

"Ah, yes! Buttercup won't let anyone even look at you!" He said, turning around with a huge smile on his face. "But I don't know about Boomer... AH, WELL! But, my dear, you must have one more to look after you, just in case. YUOE!"

Yuoe, who had been nestled on my arm, awoke and went over to Daddy. He touched her forehead **(or where it's supposed to be...)** and she started glowing a light blue.

When the light died, a little fairy was there. She had wavy blonde hair to her waist. She was wearing a blue tube top that didn't look AT ALL slutty, and a skirt to her knees. She was wearing blue slip ons, that had ribbons wrapping up to her knees, and a blue ribbon tied to her wrist. She had three sets of wings, the first on blue and the last two purple.

"Hi, Bubbles! Great to finally be in fairy form!" She said in a tiny, sweet voice. Daddy smiled again and snapped his fingers, making us disappear.

* * *

**And, finally, with BC. And her P.O.V**

Mom let me go, as I struggled to breath. She had a big, creepy grin on.

"Uh... Mom... What's with the face?"

"Butch certainly has gotten bigger. Hasn't he, Buttercup?"

"Uh... I guess..."

She didn't respond, she just kept grinning.

"Mom. Stop. You're frightening everything-"

"You like him."

"W-what? Who?"

She stopped grinning now, and was tapping her finger to her chin with a thinking expression. "Mmm... Maybe like's a little to... I know. You love him, don't you?"

I was now blushing a bright red. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL-"

"Butch, dear. Butch. Who else?"

I blushed even deeper. "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Uh huh. I think we need a second opinion on this. Raython, come."

Raython slithered off my arm and onto Mom's. She touched his head, and he started glowing bright green.

When the light died, it revealed a tiny... fairy. A girl fairy, with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a green tube top that didn't look slutty what so ever, and black baggy shorts to her knees. And combat boots that go to the middle of her shins. She floated up to me with her green and black wings, and thumped my head.

"OW!" I said, backing away from her and rubbing my forehead.

"THAT'S FOR THINKING I'M A BOY!" She said in a tiny yet loud voice, putting her hands on her hips.

Mom was snickering, then spoke. "Now, now, Raython. Butters loves Butch, doesn't she?"

She looked like she was thinking for a moment, then concluded, "Most totally. We all know it, even you. No use hiding it~!"

Then, Mom smirked. "Oh, Buttercup, it's time to get ready for school!"

She snapped her fingers, and we disappeared.

* * *

**And. Scene. So, I know I made Zeus a little OC, but I like Zeus like that.**

* * *

**_and a note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTCH'S-GIRL!_**

* * *

**_AND ANOTHER NOTE! Guess what. THE POWERPUFF GIRLS COME BACK IN 9-13-2013. SQUEEEE~!_**


End file.
